


Arisen

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [24]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Holding Hands, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, One Shot, Protectiveness, Sailor Senshi Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was the here and now that was important.





	Arisen

Every time they become soldiers, Ami and Makoto put themselves in harm's way – they protected, they vanquished, they stood tall. Ami would steel herself against any barrage of attacks from an enemy, as Makoto would use all her strength to strike them down. They would be either back-to-back, or side by side. Either way, they had each other covered.

The handful of times they had gotten hurt, it was the worst. Ami held onto Makoto for dear life, her arm over the woman's shoulders, whenever she crumbled underneath the forces beyond them, and the soldier of Jupiter did everything in her power to keep the soldier of Mercury safe in her arms. She had been there for her every day since they first met. Ami stopped wavering madly between the here and now, the past and the future. Makoto ceased dashing madly between keeping her guard up and letting herself crumble. They had both drove past the pain threatened to engulf them. No longer in pain, they had learned to love again instead.

There was a quiet acceptance in leaving all who they were behind them. It was the here and now that was important. Ami had her place here, in the moment, and Makoto took her hand, as they both moved forward. If they could go on and not lose their way, then that was good enough for them both, marching on and facing the monsters before them, together and now.


End file.
